


Walking 'Round In Women's Underwear

by Cerdic519



Series: Name That Tune [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, F/M, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Teasing Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Based on the hilarious send up of 'Walking In A Winter Wonderland', which I will never be able to listen to again without thinking... mmm!Dean has always hated Christmas songs - but now he loathes them with every fiber of his existence. And he is gonna kill that husband of his!Probably.For lyster99, Trish11 and thatwriterlady, in thanks for kind comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [Trish11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish11/gifts), [thatwriterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/gifts).



Dean was gonna kill Cas.

Okay, amend that. Dean was gonna treat himself to one more round of sex with his husband, and then kill Cas.

Maybe two rounds. Or three. 

Ish.

+~+~+

This whole horrible situation had arisen because Dean had lost a stupid bet – but how the hell was he supposed to have known that his Evil Genius Husband™ would come up with this sort of torture? Sending Dean out January shopping with his brother and sister-in-law and insisting that his husband wear the skimpiest panty set he owned (from an impressively large collection, but that wasn't the point, so shut up). And then waiting until Dean had been taking a well-earned coffee break, sat opposite Sam and Jess, and sending him that picture of Cas wearing a complete panty hose set that he must have secretly purchased. Dean had had to rush off to the bathroom to 'relieve matters'. No way in hell that this situation could get any worse.

One day, perhaps Dean would learn not to underestimate his husband. Unfortunately today was not that day.

+~+~+

Cas, the bastard, had given Sam a cassette of Christmas melodies 'for the Impala', and the moose used his puppy-dog eyes to ensure that Dean played it. Which would not have mattered – except just after they had finally started back, Dean realized that the familiar intro to one tune was not that familiar after all.

"Lacey things, the wife is missing.  
Didn't ask, for her permission  
I'm wearing her clothes,  
Her silk panty hose.  
Walking 'round in women's underwear.

In the store, there's a teddy.  
With little straps, like spaghetti.  
It holds me so tight,  
Like handcuffs at night.  
Walking 'round in women's underwear”

Handcuffs, Dean thought, trying desperately not to pop a boner with his brother and sister-in-law in the car with him. Cas had promised him.... one day..... oh fuck! Thank God Sam and Jess were prattling over their purchases.

“In the office there's a guy eyes of green.  
He pretends that I am Murphy Brown.  
He'll say "Are you ready?", I'll say, "Keen!  
Let's wait until the boss is out of town."  
Later on, if you wanna,  
We can dress, like Madonna.  
Put on some eye-shade, and join the parade.  
Walking 'round in women's underwear.”

By some divine miracle Sam and Jess still hadn't noticed the new lyrics, and Dean was never so glad to see his brother's house. Jess kissed him goodbye but his brother hesitated before leaving.

“I'd invite you in for a coffee”, he grinned, “but judging from that tune, I think you'd rather be home. Tell Cas to go easy on you – and keep what's about to happen to yourself!”

He strode away, missing the killer glare that his brother sent after him. After a quick 'adjustment' Dean revved the Impala up and sped off.

“Lacey things, missing.  
Didn't ask, permission.  
Wearing her clothes, silk panty hose.  
Walking 'round in women's underwear, hey Dean,  
Walking 'round in women's underwear, all yours.  
Walking 'round in women's underwear...... " 

Dean drove a little faster. Yeah, he was gonna kill his teasing husband. Right after he got him out of those tight-fitting, silky, luscious......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even geniuses have their off days....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. George's Day Mega-Update.

Sam came out of the bedroom to find his wife had covered the table with papers.

“What's up?” he asked curiously. “Something need paying?”

Jess shook her head.

“Just checking the life insurance policy we have on each other”, she said. “Good news. There isn't an exemption for 'death by one very annoyed angel'.”

Sam scoffed.

“Cas is cool”, he said dismissively. “He won't mind me teasing Dean about his, uh, unusual underwear preferences. Besides, Dean would never let him do anything serious.”

She seemed to find that highly amusing.

“Well in that case”, she said, “you might want to avoid looking in your study this morning!”

Sam stared at her curiously, then crossed the room to the door through to his little cubby-hole that the estate agent had called 'a fair-sized room'. Years of living with Dean made him open the door warily, but nothing happened, so he stepped inside.

“Oh fuck!”

Every surface – ceiling, walls and floor – was covered in images of his brother. Mostly naked, although more than one demonstrating that that song about him 'walking round in women's underwear' – yup, so, so true. Sam whined in horror.

That was when the door clicked shut behind him. Even without looking, he knew it was now locked.

Outside, the fake Jess dissolved back into Castiel, Angel of the Lord and, as his brave hunter so rightly said, Not Someone You Want To Get Onto The Wrong Side Of, Sammy-Boy. He smirked before checking the pictures of his victim's face on his phone, then sent them to Dean.

He could hear the laughter across town.


End file.
